


Find You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 2 lives they led in universes that they could not be with each other, And the 1 that they could</p><p>or, Reincarnation AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buttbuttbadoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttbuttbadoo/gifts).



1\. 19th Century China

The weather is hot in the capital. Strange voices, smells and sensations all rise, intermingle and settle around ever inhabitant's skin like a cloying film on his skin. The heat, he thinks, is the worse.

They give their greetings accordingly to the Royal Court, bowing and presenting and gifting when told. He's only a Jesuit monk carrying the word. That's all he is. All he has ever wanted to do was to see the world and spread the Word of God.

And that he has done for the past 18 years. Searching the world in his missions fo that one specific person. Until the moment he dares to take a peek at the young Emperor on his throne.

"Eggsy..." He tastes the words tumbling forth. 

The guards move to surround him, to take him away. To punish.

The young Emperor sits up in his seat, waving them away. He turns to the man on his side, gesturing. "The Emperor requests a private audience with the monk." The man declares. pointing to him. The courtiers move to comply and the next thing he knows, he is in a private chamber with the Emperor.

"H-Har-Arry." He hears said. He startles, watching the Emperor.

"It's hard. This tongue. It isn't used to the word just yet." He walks gently towards him, slender hands held up to him. "Harry?"

"It is all right. It took me awhile before I got my bearings straight."

Harry  lowers his eyes. "What do you remember?"

The young Emperor tilts his head, the colour of the muted sunlight catches in his bejewelled clothes. "Not much. Do I remember more?"

"I don't know. I remember only some things."

A hush settles and they can hear the footfalls of the courtiers and imperial guards outside. "How long do we have?" 

"Not long." The Emperor says, his eyes turning sad. 

"But it'll be enough?"

Harry takes the hand of the Emperor. "It will be."

 

2\. Brothers

"No." The word escapes him in bitter and ash. "No."

His mum and dad look at him, both with twin expressions of confusion and amusements on their faces. "Kev, it's alright. Come take a look at your little brother. C'mon now."

Blinking away the angry tears on his eyes, he goes to the crib. He walks as if he is approaching the noose. His parents look on with happy smiles on their faces, completely caught up in the swell of things. Oblivious to the turmoil in his face.

The baby slumbers on, oblivious to the world. His skin feels fragile, new under the touch of his hand.

Blinking away his tears, he smiles wetly. "Hello Gary."

"Gary?" His mum asks from the bed. "That sounds... Rather nice. He looks like a Gary, doesn't he?"

He looks up in time to see his dad beaming at him. "That's a good name. Gary. A strong name. Good job, son!"

He nods, jerkily. turning back to his baby brother, willing this to be one life he doesn't remember.

 

+1. My Arthur

"You really need to stop glaring at him when he calls me Arthur." He smiles, folding himself around the other man. It's a new body. It is younger, far less developed. But it holds potential, and it is one that he is looking forward to explore.

"I can't help it, _Mer_ lin. I just remembered." Eggsy says and it's a long-forgotten voice that Harry hears. 

Harry moves away, going to the table to pick through his drawer. "Here." He holds out a piece of tangled metal on the end of a chain.

"What's this?" Eggsy smiles, peering curiously. He takes it in his hand, and when the metal touches the skin of his palm, a dawn of realisation grows on his features. "Excalibur." He whispers, eyes wide.

"There were many fragments over the years while I waited for you. Most of them were fakes or merely things that were left behind from magic. But this one... I went all the way to Norway to find this." Harry smiles gently at the memory. "Had to outbid a German aristocrat for it."

Eggsy - because he is Eggsy now just as much as he was Arthur, golden and shining wearing his cape of red - looks up, swallowing visibly. "You..."

Harry shakes his head. "Excalibur's lost to us. We can never get it back until  _it_ chooses to." He thumbs at the mangled pendant in Eggsy's hand. "This is all I have to give you, I'm afraid."

Shaking his head, Eggsy grins, slipping the necklace on. "It doesn't matter. You gave me Excalibur." He says, eyes bright. "Just like the first time around."

Harry takes him by the hand, going down on one knee. "Harry..." Eggsy starts.

"Call my name. Say it." Harry says, watching him earnestly.

Eggsy tilts his head, smile turning shy. "Merlin."

Harry beams, running his thumb over the back of Eggsy's hand. "My king."

"I haven't been anyone's king in years, Merlin. Centuries." Eggsy sinks to his knees too, face to face with Harry. Moving his hand to Harry's hair, he gently rubs his fingertips against his scalp, smiling like a loon. He sees the same expression reflected on his face.

"You'll always be mine." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's rushed. I know. I'd probably flesh one of these out when I have time. In the meantime, enjoy :)


End file.
